Night of desire
by Saku-chan06
Summary: Un petit OS dédié à ma Nekomi que j'aime. [Pairing : Moriarty/Sherlock]


**_Celui-là, je l'offre à ma chérie. Grave en avance, mais on s'en fout. J'espère qu'il te plaira, petit chaton ;) et à vous aussi !_**

**_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, à part Aileen et l'histoire._**

* * *

><p><em>James Moriarty.<em>

Ce criminel de bas étage, ce voleur sans scrupules, ce sadique aux dents acérées. Il avait beau commettre les plus effroyables crimes, joué l'Arsène Lupin masqué du mal, tout ce qu'il faisait l'ennuyait. Non, s'il déguisait ses envie de tuer, ce n'était pas pour rien. Ce qu'il voulait réellement était... _Sherlock. _Lui, ses magnifiques pupilles bleu clair, son corps mince et puissant, son caractère de battant, sa voix grave et suave. Il voulait l'attirer à lui, le posséder tout entier, le garder sous son emprise. L'amour né de la haine.

_Sherlock Holmes._

Ce renard aussi vif que l'éclair, cet homme imposant au flair impressionnant, ce cavalier sorti tout droit du royaume de l'ombre. Il avait beau résoudre les énigmes les plus improbables, déduire la vie d'un inconnu en se concentrant sur ses chaussures de sport, courir après des criminels en fuite, tout cela l'ennuyait à mourir. Non, s'il masquait ses fantasmes de course-poursuite, ce n'était pas pour rien. Ce qu'il voulait réellement était... _James. _Lui, ses yeux noirs mystérieux, son sadisme sans limite, son corps d'athlète, son âme. Il voulait se laisser piéger par lui, se faire posséder par lui, être sous son emprise. Le désir né de la haine.

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, cette fête chez les Holmes les réunirent. John Watson les observait, assis sur un fauteuil à côté de son épouse Mary. Il avait compris leurs intentions, il ne reste plus qu'à les mettre en place. Harriet (ou Harry), sa fidèle sœur, avait encouragé James, rassuré Sherlock. Tout devrait se passer comme sur des roulettes. Enfin... Quoi que...<p>

Finalement, ce fut Moriarty qui fit le premier pas. Il s'avança vers le détective, mais celui-ci le stoppa net.

- Si c'est pour que tu me sautes à la gorge, c'est non. C'est l'anniversaire de Mycroft, et j'ai pas envie de gâcher sa fête à cause d'un crétin qui ne sait pas se tenir tranquille.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Demanda le criminel sur un ton inhabituel.

- Pour James Moriarty.

- Ah.

Sherlock n'avait pas (ou jamais) tort. Harry se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main. Son plan tombait littéralement à l'eau. Elle fonça vers James et le tira hors de la salle.

- Abruti ! Siffla-t-elle, c'est LUI qui doit venir vers toi, pas l'inverse !

- Désolé... Miaula presque Moriarty.

- Allez on reprend tout ! Surtout, laisse-le venir à toi, merde ! Après ça, tu pourras te lancer !

Elle le relâcha aussitôt après avoir dépoussiéré sa cravate. James papillonnait près des musiciens, qui entamaient un morceau de jazz. Harry avait rejoint sa partenaire, répondant au doux nom d'Aileen, et démarra une danse dynamique en sa compagnie. Sherlock chercha Moriarty des yeux, et alla vers lui. Finalement, il se ravisa et revint vers John.

- Je sais pas... J'hésite. Avoua-t-il.

- Toi, le grand Sherlock Holmes, hésiter ? Ne me fais pas rire.

- Ne te moque pas.

- Je plaisante, c'était une boutade ! Allez, mon vieux, prends ton courage à deux mains et fonce ! C'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer !

Le détective déglutit. Il finit par se réfugier auprès de Mycroft, dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus moqueur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Mon petit Sherly a peur de se prendre un râteau ?

- La ferme Mycroft, je t'ai rien demandé.

- Oh ça va, je te taquinais...

Sherlock fit la moue.

- Je ne sais pas quand me lancer... Dit-il.

- Quand c'est le bon moment. Renchérit Mycroft.

- Non jure, je dois lui dire quand il prendra sa douche !

- Ne commence pas à t'exciter pour rien.

Le détective soupira d'agacement et s'en alla.

La soirée se finit par un puissant morceau de swing. Alors que tous les invités s'apprêtèrent à sortir du manoir, soudain, Moriarty, paniqué, braqua son regard vers le plus jeune des Holmes.

**- BALANÇOIRE **!

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sherlock, qui était interloqué par cette annonce sortie de nulle part. Harry exécuta de nouveau une facepalm.

- Mais qu'il est CON ! Siffla-t-elle presque, je lui avais pourtant dit d'attendre !

- Ah ça, nous n'y pouvons rien, Harry... Compléta John.

- Il a ruiné toutes ses chances... Acheva Mary.

Le détective s'enfuit aussitôt vers les escaliers. Lestrade soupira. Depuis le début de la soirée, ces deux-là se tournaient autour sans réagir. ''Alors forcément, on finit par péter les plombs'', pensa-t-il.

* * *

><p>Alors que la nuit s'abattit avec rapidité sur le manoir des Holmes, James aidait Sherlock à ranger les dernières décorations. Le rose envahit aussitôt leurs joues.<p>

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure mais... J'ai pété les plombs. Avoua le criminel.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le détective.

- Tout ce que je voulais, c'était de me jeter sur toi et t'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer.

- James... Est-ce que... Je peux...

- Oui.

Sherlock avança doucement vers Moriarty, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, effleura ses lèvres d'un très léger baiser timide. Les deux hommes devinrent rouges comme des tomates (et ça c'est beau, putain).

- Alors... ?

- Encore un...

Le détective l'embrassa de nouveau, moins timidement cette fois. Une chaleur jusque-là inconnue s'éveilla dans leurs corps. Leurs regards s'adoucirent d'eux-même, le désir enflammait leurs cœurs.

- Sherlock...

- Hm ?

Moriarty s'empara doucement de la main gauche du détective et y déposa un léger baiser.

- Abruti.

- Meurtrier.

- Communiste.

Le criminel sentit le souffle chaud de Sherlock contre sa joue. Le creux de son cou fut couvert de baisers brûlants, aussi ardents qu'une flamme. Les mots s'évanouirent dans sa gorge, laissant à de brefs frissons de plaisir. Les lèvres chaudes de son amant réchauffaient sa peau glacée. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de sa gorge, leurs nerfs se tendirent d'excitation.

* * *

><p>Harry se faufila vers le salon fermé. Elle tendit l'oreille.<p>

- Est-ce que tu entends quelque chose ? Demanda John.

- Shhhh !

Soudain, un cri de jouissance fit sursauter les deux frangins.

- Eh bah, on dirait qu'il aime prendre son pied, le Sherlock ! Remarqua la fille.

- La ferme Harry. La corrigea son frère, laisse-les tranquille, ils se prouvent leur amour.

- Oui mais...

Elle fut interrompue par un autre cri, plus doux cette fois.

- Hé hé... Dit-elle en se frottant les mains, j'ai de belles infos à donner à ce cher Mycroft...

- Non Harry, sûrement pas ! Reste tranquille, nom de Dieu !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews? *bouille de chat trop craquante* siou plaît...<em>**


End file.
